The Rise of the Red Rangers Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Rise of the Red Rangers. ---- Robbie Diaz: Alright everyone, it's time to get fired up! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! Then, Jason's Morphin sequence. Jason Lee Scott: Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! Rocky DeSantos: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Rocky's morphing sequence. Rocky DeSantos: Red Squadron Ranger! Aurico: It's Morphin' Time! Next, Aurico's morphing sequence. Aurico: Red Alien Ranger! Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin' Time! Then, Tommy's morphing sequence. Tommy Oliver: Red Zeo Ranger! T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Next, T.J's morphing sequence. T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Andros Hammond: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Then, Andros's morphing sequence. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Leo Corbett: Go Galactic! Next, Leo's morphing sequence. Leo Corbett: Red Galaxy Ranger! Carter Grayson: Lightspeed Rescue! Then, Carter's morphing sequence. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger! Wesley Collins: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, Wes and Eric's morphing sequence. Wesley Collins: Red Time Force Ranger! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! Cole Evans: Wild Access! HA! Then, Cole's morphing sequence. Cole Evans: Red Wild Force Ranger Shane Clarke: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form, HA! Next, Shane's morphing sequence. Shane Clarke: Red Ninja Storm Ranger! Conner McKnight: Dino Thunder! Power Up, HA! Then, Conner's morphing sequence. Conner McKnight: Red Dino Thunder Ranger Bridge Carson: S.P.D.! Emergency! Jack Landors: S.P.D.! Quantum Power! Next, Bridge and Jack's morphing sequence. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Nick Russell: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, Nick's morphing sequence. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Mack Hartford: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, Mack's morphing sequence. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger! Casey Rhodes: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, Casey's morphing sequence. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Scott Truman: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, Scott's morphing sequence. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Jayden and Lauren Shiba: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Then, Jayden and Lauren's morphing sequence. Jayden Shiba: Red Samurai Ranger! Lauren Shiba: Red Princess Samurai Ranger! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Mode! Next, Troy's morphing sequence. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce, Red Ranger! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger, Ready! (as he started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Then, Tyler's morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dino Charge Red Ranger! Luke Cynth: Ninja Steel! Power Reveal! The morphing sequence continues with Luke's. Luke Cynth: Red Ninja Steel Ranger! Ethan Nakamura: Let’s Chase Energy! Next, Ethan's Morphing sequence. Ethan Nakamura: Red Energy Ranger! Henry Fordham: T.Q.G.! On Track! Then, Henry's Morphing sequence. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Kai Benson: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Next, Kai's morphing sequence. Kai Benson: Red Eagle Ranger! Robbie and Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Next, Robbie, Robin and Karone's morphing sequence. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Mickey Mouse: Red Disney Ranger! Luther: Red Robo Ranger! Phineas: Red Star Ranger! ---- Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5